ER High 2
by unbreakbr0ken
Summary: As a teenager, she ran away from her past. Now she has no choice but to confront it. sequel to ER High!
1. A Surprising First Day

_A/N: Okay, heres the sequel! If you didnt read the first one, you probably should read that before reading this, or you will probably be quite confused. I dont have much done on this story, so hopefully posting it will help me to start writing more of it. R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Surprising First Day**

"John Carter, is that you?" she asks, walking into County General's ER, her new place of employment.

He turns around and sees her for the first time in fifteen years. Of course they had kept contact at first, but eventually they did lose contact like all old friends do. He goes over and hugs her. "How did you wind up here?" he asks her.

"It's a long story, but I didn't know you worked here."

"Why don't we go in the lounge, talk a little, catch up on things."

"Sure, but first I have to kind of get caught up on how things run around here."

"Oh. Well, I'm not really doing much, want me to show you?"

"I think Haleh is supposed to."

Haleh walks over to Abby, ready to show her around the ER. "Um, okay, well why don't we go for coffee after you're acquainted with everything?" he asks her.

"Sounds good," she tells him, jogging to catch up with Haleh.

Abby's POV

I try to convince myself that marrying Richard was one of my worst ideas, but somehow I think rekindling my relationship with Carter is. I left him and Evergrove years ago, and we never really talked about what happened because I kind of ran away from everything.

After I'm done with the grand tour of the ER and my very long shift, I go to the lounge, almost hoping Carter isn't there so we don't have to talk about things. Of course he is, so I guess we are just gonna have to talk about what happened. Yeah, after fifteen years of avoiding this, we are gonna talk now. We go to Doc Magoo's, this little diner across the street. We sit down at a booth and order some coffee.

"I guess we should talk about things," he says.

"It was fifteen years ago," I say, getting annoyed that he was gonna bring this up now.

"I know," he says, swiveling the coffee around in his mug.

"So what's there to talk about? We lost a baby Carter. We were what, sixteen? How were we supposed to care for a baby anyways?"

"We had a plan."

"Yeah, but we didn't have the baby. Our plans changed," Gosh, why were we having this conversation?

"You could've stayed."

"I didn't want to!" I tell him, raising my voice a tad bit too much. This wasn't the right time or place for us to talk about this. I try to calm down a bit. I didn't like talking about this. "Can we… go somewhere else to talk?" I ask.

"Sure," he says, tossing a five onto the table. We walk out into the crisp night air. "Where do you want to go?" he asks.

"My place okay?" I ask him.

"Sure, let's go."

We arrive at my apartment a few minutes later. The walk there was completely silent, each not wanting to say something to upset the other. I open the door and we step in. Boxes are everywhere because I just moved.

"Coffee okay?" I ask as he goes to sit on the sofa. I go and sit down next to him.

"Abby-" he begins. I really didn't feel like talking about this.

I cut him off. "John," I pause, trying to choose my words carefully. "The past is the past. Let's leave it at that." I get up and walk off, leaving him there speechless.


	2. Break Down & Company

**A/N: I'm UPDATING! Sorry it's been a while, I'll try to write ch. 3 as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2: Break Down & Company**

Carter's POV

We talked a while longer, well at least the things she felt like talking about, and then I left. That was last night, and today I am walking to work for my shift. I hope she's on; even though things are weird between us two.

I walk in and there she is by admit. I can't help but think about how … beautiful she looks and I can't help but think about the last time I felt like this… when I was sixteen and falling in love with her. I shake my head. I can't possibly be falling for her again after fifteen years.

I go by admit and pick up a chart, quickly trying to walk away to avoid any confrontation with her, but she pulls me aside. "Carter… can we maybe… I don't know, talk later," she asks me.

"Didn't we try that last night?" I say, brushing her off. I start to walk away.

"John, come on, please talk," she says, following me and calling me by my first name, something she only does when she is serious. I go into a dark empty room, and she follows me in, closing the door. I turn around. I stay silent, not knowing what she wants and not knowing what to say. Then she says it, clear and simple, "Cristina," and then starts to slowly break down.

I wrap her in my arms, letting her tears stain my green scrubs. "I never… mourned John, I never truly mourned…" she sniffles.

"I know, I know," I say, rocking her gently.

"That's why I couldn't talk about it," she says, tears still flowing from her eyes. I grab a tissue from behind me and dab her face, trying to erase the tears. She looks up at me. "Everything's gonna be okay," I reassure her, wiping away a stray tear with my finger.

Abby's POV

Before that moment in the empty exam room, I never realized how much I missed him. Just being near Carter made all of our old memories back from the good old Evergrove days come back. But that was then, and this was now. I wipe away one last tear with the back of my hand and head out of the room.

He follows, making sure I'm okay. I turn around. "Carter, I'll be fine," I say, putting on a fake smile to assure him of this. "Okay," he says nodding and then turns around the other way to continue working.

A little while after I get home, I hear a knock at the door, so I get up to go and open it. I don't remember to look through the peep hole before opening the door, so I open it and Carter is there. It was getting late and was around ten, about an hour after our shifts ended, and on a lonely night like this I figured I could use the company, so I invite him in.

End of Abby's POV

Carter walks into Abby's apartment. It looked the same as it did a day ago when Carter visited, but there were a few less boxes as Abby had obviously started put some stuff away. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Even though you said you would be I had a feeling you might need some company," Carter tells her, explaining his reason for showing up at her door.

"Oh, well I'll go put on some coffee then. If you want to stay."

"Sure. We can talk," he tells her. Talk… such a dreaded word between two people with such complicated pasts.

As the coffee finishes brewing, Abby gets out two mugs while Carter sits at the small wooden kitchen table. She pours the think dark liquid into the mugs then brings them over to the table, where she sits down across from Carter. "You know you were right," Abby tells him.

"About what?" he asks.

"I did need the company," she says, sipping her coffee.


End file.
